


Can I Tell You a Secret?

by MischievousEddie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 10:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19500943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousEddie/pseuds/MischievousEddie
Summary: After a rather stormy and steamy night, Eddie wakes up on the floor of Romilda's London flat only to realize a blanket had been thrown over him and Romi was nowhere to be seen. Unsure of what to do Eddie searches the apartment to find her curled up in bed. Uncertain of whether to join or leaves without saying goodbye he stands there in the middle of the apartment.





	Can I Tell You a Secret?

Eddie slowly sat up, shielding his eyes against the morning sunlight flooding through the window of Romi’s flat. Letting out a groan he stretched at the waist as a blanket fell off his bare torso and fell closer to his waist as he looked up to see that he was now laying on the floor.

“Romi?” He called softly not wanting a repeat of the errant jinx she hit him with the night before. Standing up, wearing just his briefs he walked to the sliding doors that divided the common area from Romi’s bedroom and taking both handles in his hands he slid them open slowly.

Her room was dark from the blackout curtain that she had drawn over her bedroom window but he could make out her shape, curled up and sleeping on one side with a sleeping mask over her eyes. He wanted to lay next to her, embrace her but he looked first to see that her wand was not on the end table. I’m safe, I think. He walked closer to the empty side of the bed and pulling the large quilt back, he paused, he wouldn’t have taken her for a woman that slept naked and he wondered if cuddling up next to her would be too presumptuous.

Taking a slow deliberate breath and slipped one leg after the other into the bed, he pulled the blanket back over himself and stared at the ceiling. He could Romi breathing and watched as her side rose and fell with each exhale. The pounding in his chest traveled to his head and drowned out any rational thought as he turned slowly on his side. He laid a hand on her shoulder and cup the joint to no response moving his body closer, his muscles tensing more than they had last night. He could feel his heartbeat against her back as he reached around her tracing her bent arm under the far side of the pillow.

Romi let out a moaned and shifted as Eddie’s eyes went wide with regret. He laid petrified as her arm and her hand grasped his wrist moving it in towards her chest.

“If you’re going to sneak into bed then you don’t have to be so skittish,” he heard Romi say as his hand resting cupping her breast, “this is the least you can do.”

Her mask was still on while her hand held his hand firmly to her chest. Eddie felt the gentle force she applied to the back of his hand and he began massaging her chest. As his rhythm began he felt her entire body slowly awaken and move into his own pushing against his chest and waist.

“I didn’t think you would be awake,” he admitted whispering into her ear, “I thought I’d at least tell you good-bye after last night.”

“Oh,” Romi let out a small pathetic whine, “You weren’t going to leave without saying good-bye? You silly romantic.” 

He felt her waist lift off the bed and collide hard with his as he pelvis collided with her arse. He felt himself tense, becoming harder.  
“Get creative, Eddie,” Romi ordered, “I already have several bras.”

Eddie stopped his massaging and began tracing his fingers lightly around her erect nipples.

“That’s it,” Romi gasped as her back arched away from him, her arse pushing hard against his hips, “don’t stop.”

Eddie kept tracing slowly pretending his finger caught against it, “Like that,” he whispered, gently pinching, “it that what you want?”

“Yes,” Romi lifted the mask covering her eyes and stretched her head down into the pilled revealing her neck through a mess of curly hair.

Eddie’s shoulder barely touched the bed as he leaned down and gave slow kisses down her neck. He was almost on top of her as he turned towards him, now on her back staring back up at him. Starting again under her chin he kissed her down to her chest kissing her breast and she reached down and began to grip him.

“You were ready for this,” she said letting out a small giggle, “I didn’t think you had it in you after last night’s excitement.” She pulled his other hand and guided it down to her thighs, his hand lingering their warmth.

He let her pull his hand away from her thigh as he felt the sensation of cloth on the back of his hand and her whispering, “Touch me,” in his ear.

Eddie let his teeth graze against her chest and she raised her hips to meet his hand. She tugged at his briefs letting out soft whines. “That means I have to move,” he reminded her, his tongue dancing behind his teeth. He never thought that they would be here again so quickly. He waited to see Romi nod her head as a free hand came up and grasped at her chest.

Eddie sat up on his knees and pulled at the waistband of his briefs and slid them down his legs kicking them off the edge of the bed. He paused for a moment waiting for Romi to open her eyes as he began to stroke himself, a delicious smirk curling on his face.

“You’re beautiful,” said reaching an arm towards his waist pulling him on top of her. Eddie relented falling into her body and explored her curves.

Romi’s hips pushing into him massaging him. Eddie’s muscles tensed as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The teasing was almost too much to bear.

“Deep breaths, love.,” Romi reached a hand up and buried it in the thick curls of Eddie’s hair, “We aren’t there yet.” She released her other hand from under her pillow and wrapped it around him as he leaned into her hand.

She gripped harder and she stroked, moving faster as Eddie’s speed accelerated, “I can’t take it anymore,” she gasped releasing her hand, “please.”

Eddie lowering his hips slid in and pushed as far in as he could. He watched Romi arch her back and she tensed gripping him tightly as he moved back and forth. He exhaled, trying to slow his heartbeat fighting the urge to lose control. Caressing her chest he kissed her hard on the lips as she leaned into his. Their lips both advancing but not gaining.

Romi wrapped her arms around his lower back and scrapped not caring if she left a mark as she lifted her hips towards his. Her back off the mattress she felt him grab hard art her waist and begin move faster. “Cum with me,” she asked meeting his hips.

She opened her eyes long enough to see him nod, the signal that it was time as he let out a moan that would have startled a lion. She went rigid feeling her toes curl as let out a dissonant moan and then release.

Her arms flailed towards him beckoning him to hold her in their ecstasy.

Eddie lifted her off the mattress and resting her on his muscular legs. He held her tight until the wave passed and gave her a small kiss on the next. 

Romi let out a sigh, “I’m going to move now,” she announced. It was easier to say then execute as each movement could have sent her into another shock.

They laid next to each other staring at the ceiling. Eddie noticed that the sun had finally passed above her window and wondered whether he should move first but he saw Romi turn facing him.

She traced a line from his neck down to the trail of hair at his stomach, “You want to know a secret?” She asked, her hair covering half her face.

“What’s that?” Eddie replied raising an eyebrow.

“That’s the first time someone has stayed here long enough for another round.” Romi leaned down and kissed him on the lips before curling up under his arm.


End file.
